


Hotaru's Happy New Year

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru usually never smiled as Michiru performed violin recitals in her bedroom.





	Hotaru's Happy New Year

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru usually never smiled as Michiru performed violin recitals in her bedroom. She hated dropping everything to hear the sound of a violin for hours. There were reasons for her new smile. A new year. Hotaru continued to smile before she glanced at the new stuffed animal in her arms. 

 

THE END


End file.
